


Devil Town

by BabyDracky



Category: Smallville
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Gen, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Davis are in love but deep inside Davis' heart a beast is lurking. AC has no other choice than find him and kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vodooman @ LIVEJOURNAL for my 2008 ADVENT CALENDAR.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

“You’re late” Chloe Sullivan scolded him.  
And he wanted nothing more than embrace her and hold her tight to feel safe again. To smell her hair to feel sane again. To see her bright smile to be able to be himself again.  
She had insisted to meet him tonight. She wouldn’t have agreed to leave him all on his own tonight so he had to surrender and let her come to the hospital. Never has he thought that she would have to wait for him, for hours, that she would.  
And it makes him happy. Even if in the inside he wanted nothing more than scream. To tell her that he needs her, that he craves for a lot more. Once again he didn’t remember a thing about the last twenty four hours; he just knew when he opened his eyes that he had to be here. For her.   
“Where have you been, hero?” She joked when she saw his tired face.  
And when he didn’t answer, eyes full of tears; she put her cold but so gentle fingers on the hurtful arch of his eyebrow looking at him intently.  
“It’s more than time for Santa to be good to you” she smiled again.  
“I don’t deserve it, Angel” he whispered trying to avoid the relief her touch is providing him.  
“Everybody deserves to be happy on Christmas Eve”

AC couldn’t move.  
He has pursued the criminal, tracked him for hours and now that he had found him he just could stand here and watch him, standing in front of that beautiful blond woman, being passionately kissed by her, by his Angel.  
AC couldn’t move, couldn’t achieve his mission tonight because his Angel had to be happy at last for Christmas, even if being happy meant being with the devil himself.


End file.
